


Sirius comes out to James

by Padfoot_Lupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), One Shot, Short One Shot, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padfoot_Lupin/pseuds/Padfoot_Lupin
Summary: He and James were brothers, they didn't have secrets from each other. So Sirius decides to tell him.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Sirius comes out to James

He shovelled another mouthful of pie whilst doing the best he could to contain his nerves.He wasn't really that hungry but knew he would be later if he didn't eat. To the other three it was just like any other meal they'd shared over the past six years at Hogwarts but not to Sirius. 

He sat across from Remus who was in the middle of reading an old muggle poetry book whilst eating his pie. He was running his hands slowly through his hair, which Sirius knew meant he was really concentrating on the book. Peter was sat next to him and was helping himself to a second serving of everything. Then there was James next to Sirius. James, his best friend, his brother. The first person to see him as more than his name, the second most important person in the world to him, behind Remus of course and as his brother Sirius knew they shouldn't have secrets, so he had decided tonight he was going to tell him.

"Hey ugh Remus do you mind if I borrow you for a second?" asked a rather pale girl from behind Remus. She was in Hufflepuff and judging by her looks no older than fourth year, she pushed her glasses back up her nose and smiled politely at them all. Remus looked up from his book and for a second Sirius thought he looked annoyed but if he did it was soon replaced as he returned the smile. "Of course Lizzie," he stood up and followed her back over to the Hufflepuff table. 

"Watcha think that's 'bout?" Pete asked as he helped himself to a mouthful of Remus' pie. "You got a death wish or something mate?" James teased as he nodded his head towards Remus' plate. "Come on, one bite won't annoy him," Peter replied casually. He and James gave Peter a look of disagreement, "I wouldn't take the risk," James responded as Sirius silently agreed with him. "Well I guess I'm braver than you then," Peter declared. He gave them a hurt look as James burst out into fits of laughter. 

Sirius returned to his meal as he let James take a few minutes to calm down and Peter ate more of Remus' pudding to try and prove he wasn't scared. He was procrastinating telling James and he knew it so he decided to just start it because other wise he'll end up putting it off for a another month. Which he wasn't willing to do, he'd told Remus he was telling James back in January. 

"Prongsie," he said barely loud enough for him to hear and in a slightly unsure tone. "Yeah Pads, you alright?" James asked as a worried look grew on his face, Sirius looked back down at his plate and nodded his head. "Yeah yeah just umm can we go for a walk after dinner?" he posed the question, secretly hoping for a ‘no’ so then he can say at least he tried. "Course, we can go now if your done?" James' perky voice came from over his shoulder. He nodded his head, not letting himself say another word till they got outside. He was getting even more nervous now, he wasn't expecting James to take it badly but he was more scared it might change things between them.

At that moment Remus came back over to the table and sat down next to Peter again. "Who ate my pudding?" he demanded like it was the most important thing in the world to him. James gave a slight chuckle as Peter froze up "Good luck Pete," James teased as the two of them started making their way out of the hall. Behind them Peter was quickly scrambling around serving Remus another serving of pie. 

-

They had ended up going around the lake and James had resorted to talking about Quidditch tactics to fill the silence. Sirius was trying to help James with them but was only half focused on the conversation. He kept zoning out as he picturing all the different ways it could go wrong, he knew it wouldn't though. He was there when Remus had told James and Pete and that wasn't to bad, so neither would this. Right? Right.

"So I was thinking while yes the slytherin's have a good chaser, there beaters require improvement so-" James was speaking at a million miles an hour -which he often did if the topic of conversation was Quidditch, Lily or pranks-. "Look, were brothers, right?" Sirius asked, even though he knew what the answer would be, he had to hear it from James. James put his arm around Sirius shoulder "Of course pads, how do you even need to ask that?" he gave Sirius a puzzled look as if he was trying to figure out what was going on with him. 

"No matter what happens?" again he knew what the answer was but he needed reassurance off James before he told him. All he got was a node from the other boy who was quite clearly trying to figure out what was going on. "And umm.. there's no secrets between us, right?" his voice begun to shake as he hoped he could make it through this conversation without crying. 

He heard James gasp and he looked up, he was now looking down on him with a sarcastic smirk on his face. "Sirius Orion Black, do you have a secret from me? I'm devastated, I thought I knew you but guess I was wrong. How can you say we're brothers after this betrayal?" he then finished this off with a dramatic sigh. Sirius couldn't help but laugh at this, James always knew the best ways to cheer him up if he got a bit down. 

He felt James wrap his arm round his shoulders again, 'it was nice, it felt big brotherly' Sirius thought -even though he's the oldest-. "Seriously pads, what's going on?" this time he was talking in a more understanding and quieter tone. "Do you remember, in fourth year the day you wouldn't shut up about Evans and well.." he trailed off he wasn't quite sure where he was going with this.

"And you told me, as I quote 'for the love off Godric, shut up about relationships around me or I'll hex your bloody arms off' yes I remember it very well Pads." James finished off for him. "Yeah that and well you haven't mentioned them around me since and now I wanted to tell you that-". "Is this young Master Black telling me he's ready for a girlfriend? Oh finally, you know I think you'd be good with Mar-". "No, James," it came out a bit harsher than he was expecting it to but he wanted James to let him speak.

"First off your not Kreacher, don't call me that and well it's not about girlfriends," A look of confusion grew on James' face at the last part of Sirius' sentence. 'This is it' he thought to himself. His nerves started growing again and he looked down at the ground he felt a tear roll down his cheek and quickly wiped it away. 'It shouldn't be this hard, just say it, that's what Moony did,' he kept thinking to himself, but he couldn't just say it. More tears started to fall and he went to wipe them away but James had his arms wrapped around his in a spilt second. 

"Pads," he spoke softly, as they were still wrapping in a hug. "Yeah Prongsie," he replied hoped his voice wasn't shaking as bad as he thought it was. "I'm not going to pretend like I know what's going on here but you can tell me anything, okay?" "okay". They pulled apart and Sirius looked down at the ground and started fidgeting with his feet and scuffing his shoes up, he felt childish doing this but he didn't care.

"James," he spoke, in a more steady voice that he was expecting. James just looked at him as if to say 'go on', he looked away and took a deep breath before looking back at him. "I'm.. I'm gay," he felt like a weight was being lifted off of him as he said this, it was the first time he'd said this out loud and it felt so good he wanted to run around and tell everyone in the school -he wasn't going to though-. 

James mouth fell open and he ran his hands through his hair. "umm.. wow.. wasn't expecting that mate... okay wow... okay then," he was slowly become less shocked and more back to his normal self. "Okay?" Sirius asked, out off all the ways he imagined it this wasn't one of them. "Yeah of course okay, I'm fine with Moony, why wouldn't I be with you," he slung his arm back around Sirius' shoulder and carried on walking they'd only gone a few steps until James said what Sirius was hoping he wouldn't. 

"Wait, so that's both you and Moony, does he know about you then?" he looked down to Sirius with a questioning look. "Umm well that's sort of the other thing I need to tell you," he wasn't that nervous to tell this one to James, it almost felt easy. "Me and Moony are sort of dating," "WHAT, seriously? since when? does he know you told me? who asked who out? do anyone else know?" James was more shocked at this than Sirius coming out and he didn't know what to think of it.

"James relax," Sirius said almost pleadingly "Right sorry, just umm shock," they walked along side by side for a few seconds in silence, James' unanswered questions hanging in the air, before Sirius begun answering them. "It started at the beginning of sixth year, yes he knows I've been meaning to tell you since January, no one asked anyone one out we just sort of ended up kissing one night and no, only you know," he looked up at James to see his reaction but his face was unreadable. 

"Okay," he said he looked straight ahead off him and didn't say anything else, Sirius begun to get worried. "You sure it's okay?" he asked and hoped in the name of Merlin it was a yes. At this he seemed to snap out of the trance he was in and slung his arm back around Sirius, "Of course it's okay Pads, it's my brother and my best friend I'm happy for you two,". 

They strolled on for a couple minutes in a comfortable silence, they were almost back at the castle before James spoke again. "It's valentines day next week, so what big over-the-top thing have you got planned for him," he now had a smirk on his face. "It's not over-the-top, thank you very much," Sirius said in an almost defensive tone. "Sirius when have either of us ever done something that isn't over-the-top," James stated. "Fair enough but I'm not telling you, you big toser," he insisted as he stuck his tongue out at him. "Wakner," James mumbled back as he stuck his hand in Sirius' hair and messed it up. They both started laughing at the other one as they made their way to their first lesson.


End file.
